darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 2
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs Category:Nitrogear’s Logs Category:Echo’s Logs Category:Firestorm’s Logs 1/1/2012 06:00 PM Raised Airstrip Slipstream is standing on the tarmac of the airstrip, watching how the veterans handle themselves during take off and landing as she listens to those reporting in for duty or giving a synopsis of anything they spotted during patrols before they head inside. With the thunder of engines, a white tetra jet streaks in. Not breaking any rules per-se, the unfamiliar jet snap rolls, shedding speed quickly as he tilts his nose up, coming in for a more stylish -transform-midway- landing, coming down hard on his feet as knees bend to take the shock on the tarmac now, wings snapping away and out of view moments later as the white and silver seeker straightened. Nitrogear follows closely behind Echo as he receives clearance to land from the Polyhex Towers as well. Nitrogear's dual engines make more ruckus then Echo's as the plain, bland, gray swift jet touches down and decelerates on the runway using landing gears. He quickly transforms into his Robot Mode and flags down Echo. "Hey Comrade." Nitrogear says with a friendly wave. Slipstream turns to watch the two come in for the landings, a mild flick of her wings given indicates a hint of amusement at how hard the white and silver one hit the tarmac. She hmms thoughtfully. He did not hit hard enough to do any damage; indeed Echo straightened, looking quite satisfied with his 'loud' landing. A pause as the unfamiliar grey seeker waved to him, he waved back uncertainly "... Hello? " he responds, not noticing Slipstream - as of yet. Nitrogear isn't offset by Echo's uncertainty. His demeanor is the same with all his fellow Comrade Decepticons, save Lord Megatron. "Good Cycle, Comrades." Nitrogear greets them both in his usual manner, smiling and waving to the femme as well. "I saw your landing, Comrade. Trying to impress her?" Nitrogear jokes with a heavy laugh. Slipstream remains where she is for now, just observing the two. Though the friendly teasing verbal jab causes her wings to flick again slightly. A inclined head of greeting is returned to Nitrogear. "Impress who? " asks Echo, more puzzled now as he folds his arms "I land like that because I like to. Simple as that. But my name isn’t Comrade." he notes of the unfamiliar vocabulary word. His optics then flick to Slipstream, blinking "What, impress her? I don’t even KNOW her." "Haha, the Comrade Femme here in the hangar." Nitrogear points Slipstream out to Echo with a laugh. "Doesn't know if you know her or not, Comrade." Nitrogear eggs on, teasing Echo just a little more. "But enough of that. I'm Nitrogear." Nitrogear states, finally ceasing his teasing of Echo. Slipstream shakes her head a little and moves toward the two, her wings shifting into a slightly aggressive/annoyed position. Unfolding his arms, Echo stares at Nitrogear a long moment, before nodding "I'm Echo." he replies, then looks towards the femme in question as he asks louder "And who might you be, ma'am?" Nitrogear shrugs, "No need to be so stiff, Comrade Echo. You can either enjoy yourself or be a bore." Nitrogear says casually, as if brushing off Echo's stare. His attention then turns to the approaching femme. He remains in a casual posture even though Slipstream approaches aggressively. Slipstream stops within arm's reach of Nitrogear, giving him a glare that makes her magenta optics appear nearly red in shade. To see if he's the type that scares easy. The same glare is given to Echo. "The name is Slipstream." Echo takes a step back, although any other signs of fear were carefully controlled as he straightens a little, before nodding "Slipstream. A pleasure." he notes, politely as he turns to shoot a look at Nitrogear." Despite being a strong femme Firestorm can't exactly say manual labor duty is her favorite, preferring scouting missions to soar lazily through the sky. She doesn't make her opinions known though, accepting the schedule rotation as it is and getting the job done. So today she's hauling supplies, the marks on her wings and struts glowing bright, quite an odd sight, as Firestorm wheels a heavy wheeled platform of metal boxes onto the side of the runway with several other. "Another shipment going out." She speaks flatly to one of the loading mechs, handing off a data pad to him before stepping back, crimson optics shifting across the airstrip before stopping on the group, a brow raised slightly at them. There are far worse things to face in the Decepticon Empire then an angry femme glare, yet few hath such fury. Nitrogear doesn't back down at all and retains a relaxed posture. "Greetings Comrade Slipstream." Nitrogear returns the greetings. He's not exactly known for being one to break the ice very well, so there's a silent tension between the trio that gets broken by the entrance of Firestorm. "Ah, look. We have more company. "Greetings, Comrade!" Nitrogear waves over to the femme as she offloads the supplies to the cargo loaders. Slipstream's smirk is tiny when Echo steps back. Her gaze though goes back to Nitrogear, her wings hiking up just slightly as if to make herself look bigger. She tones down the glare and looks over her shoulder at whom the mech is speaking towards, her head cocking a bit at the glowing section of the fellow femme's armor. Echo watches this too, then focuses on Slipstream again "Just so you know, I don’t know him." he points to Nitrogear. Firestorm's wings shift when Nitrogear addresses her, marks giving a mild pulse before returning to their solid glow. She wasn't really expecting to be talked to, so it takes her a moment to return a little wave to him. Quickly the femme then checks a data pad from subspace, apparently looking over some sort of schedule. She seems pleased with the result though, subspacing it back and straightening up before casually making her way to the small group. "Good cycle, mechs. And femme." She gives them a nod in greeting, the glow of her optics soft despite her neutral expression. Slipstream smirks a hint at Echo's declaration, then offers a nod toward Firestorm as she joins the group. "Good cycle." she offers. Nitrogear laughs, "None of us know each other, Comrade. Not yet. But that doesn't mean we should start off on the wrong foot." Nitrogear says with a smile, welcoming his new Comrades to join him. Then, he turns his attention to the new femme. "I'm Nitrogear." he states in a friendly tone. "Good cycle." responds Echo, sidestepping away from Nitrogear with a frown of disgust. "What are those supplies you were hauling? Dont they have servmechs for that? " he asks curiously of the newcomer, Firestorm. Despite appearing stoic Firestorm manages a light upturn at the corner of her mouth, smirking at the trio. She nods to Nitrogear when he introduces himself and does so in turn, "Firestorm." But when Echo asks about the crates she smirks a little more, wings flexing and giving a few more heavy pulses as the femme gains a more relaxed stance, "Just medical supplies and rations to be sent off. And they do, but my schedule rotated to this for this cycle's duty. Who am I to refuse?" She rolls her shoulders in a shrug. Slipstream inclines her head to the explanation, understanding the logic of it. "Slipstream." is offered. Nitrogear laughs again at Firestorm's comment, "Hahaha! How true, Comrade. At least it beats shoveling slag!" Nitrogear exclaims, hoping his witty comment finally breaks the ice. Again, he doesn't make a deal out of Echo and Slipstream's.. distance. He's used to such a thing, being so different and imported from a different city. "Ahh I see." he nods, accepting that. Echo then continues 'Firestorm? I can only guess what your favorite weapon is? " he grinned, his own white wings... wait, they don't flick. They are absent. Firestorm actually chuckles at Nitrogear's comment, "True enough. And nice to meet you, Slipstream. Good to see more femmes around here." She nods to the other femme, smiling. But she pauses when Echo talks of her weapon of choice, the femme gaining a more sly smirk. "You'd think that... But I prefer these." A 'shink' of sliding metal sounds out as her colored middle finger seem to shift back, two sharp, long blades slipping from her hands and glinting under the lights of the runway. "I prefer to get up and close with my enemies." The femme grins, brandishing the blades expertly, though possibly a little too close for comfort, near Echo. Slipstream idly taps a right hands' fingers against her hip, where her lariat is encircled around a small hook to keep it in place. She watches the other femmes' demonstration. "Nice." she notes with approval in her tone. Echo ahhs and grins "I have some training in the standard combat knife, but that's it." he admits "Standard issue and proud of it, here! Hit and run, fast attack, bombing. You name it!" Nitrogear also appreciates Firestorm's demonstration of her blades. "Very nice, Comrade. Those look like they could do some serious damage against the Autoscum." Nitrogear looks on approvingly, then over to Echo, "Nothing wrong with that either, Comrade. What about you, Comrade Slipstream?" Nitrogear looks over as she plays with her lariat. Slipstream reaches up and back, removing a lance from her back. "Leech lance and leech lariat. Both capable of draining my enemies of energon if I so choose to turn on their power to do so." She allows them to examine the lance before placing it back where she got it. Echo blinks, optics widening "Wow. Where did you get THOSE? " he asks, not touching. Just in case. Nitrogear nods, "Very impressive, Comrade. I always enjoy learning about new weapons." Nitrogear takes up Slipstream's offer to examine the lariat, optics looking over it. "Myself, I prefer this." Nitrogear produces a long barreled bolt-action sniper rifle from subspace, complete with scope attached. He holds it out for the duo to inspect as well, as they please. Slipstream smiles a hint at Echo, "From my teacher after I graduated from Academy." she replies, then looks over the rifle, "Very nice." she intones. Echo blinks, looking somewhat jealous for a moment. Then he looks appreciatively at the rifle "That's a sniper rifle... you need to wait a lot to use that." he remembers Nitrogear carefully puts his weapon away as well as the trio of seekers finish comparing their respective equipment load outs. "Correct, Comrade Echo. But the payout is well worth the patience for taking out high value Autobot targets. You and comrade Slipstream are much more versatile then I for my skill lies with it. You have much greater variety and can fight close hand." Slipstream hms softly to that and states, "Not too close hand, but close enough." she smiles just a hint. Echo unfolds his arms once more "They must have stopped that tradition. We only got our own standard gear." he points out to both the seniors. Nitrogear looks over at Echo, "A standard load out does not surprise me, Comrade. But you can seek more specialized training if you would like it. Don't be dissatisfied with your equipment, Comrade Echo. It still has the power to destroy Autobots and further the cause of the Empire." Nitrogear assures, then with a chuckle to Slipstream, "My only close hand is the basic combat courses. That lariat sounds incredibly useful Comrade and I would like to see it in action." Slipstream considers and states, "Perhaps I will give you a spar later then Nitrogear, then you can see it in person and up close." Nitrogear nods, "I would greatly enjoy that, Comrade Slipstream. Until next time, good cycle, and destroy many Autobots.